


Infinite Legends

by Pla2nBJ



Series: Infinite Legends [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pla2nBJ/pseuds/Pla2nBJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 2014:Most people would consider it a curse but what's life without a little risk? I can speak to dead Assassins, tell me what's new? There are nine main Assassins and each one has a direct descendant that were all born the same year for a reason. We are thirteen Assassins trained to fight the battle with our enemy that will not rest until we are all dead. This our story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ubisoft](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35578) by Ubisoft. 



Inspired by true events and characters. This work of non-fiction was developed and produced by a writer obsessed with a video game so much it has to be written her way.

The Creed:

1\. Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent

2\. Hide in plain sight

3\. Never compromise the Brotherhood

Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted.

My name is Skyler Wilkinson and this is my story...


	2. Torture

Infinite Legends

Intro

He runs the length of the knife along the curve of my lips again. He presses a little harder this time and I feel the stinging pain of my lower lip being split at the corner. I force myself into a frigid stillness as the blood slowly seeps through the opening and slowly makes its way down the curve of my chin.

I tightly clench my curled fingers into fists from withing the ropes that are roughly tightened around them. Every breath I take is small and shallowly because of the heavy metal chains that are locked painfully tight around my upper torso.

"I would rather not do this to you," he says this to me with a sly smile as he slowly circles my chair, his hand slowly moving across the back of my shoulders. "But you forced my hand." He raises his voice slightly as he points the tip of his knife in my face as if accusing me of why he is torturing me for answers I refuse to give him. I can only hope my sacrifice saved the others from the same fate.

I whip my head back and to the side lightly to keep long dark brown curls from soaking up any stray blood that slides down my face from any other cuts he has given me the past hour. I try to focus on my breathing and not crying as I dig into my brain to hear the voices again. They're gone. Guys? Are you there? I think in my head. Silence follows. A cold dead silence.

"It's time to talk, Little Car," he says while he leans in and gets much closer to my face than I would like. He speaks in his deep and dark voice that sends shivers up my spine that are most definitely not shivers or feelings of pleasure I thought I once had that only gets worse as he gets even closer to me. He leans forwards more and presses the palms of his hands down on either of my chair. When I feel his warm breath on my lips, I feel this urge that he's going to kiss me.

At one time I may have enjoyed this, but now... all I can think about is getting out of here. Out of his grip. Out of this horrible nightmare I am in. But this isn't a nightmare anymore. This is reality.

I keep my head turned away from him as best as I can with my mouth tightly closed as my tongue moves around, gathering up every bit of blood and saliva I have. Mustering up every bit of courage that I have left, I send the wad of bloody saliva through the air for the short distance between us. It his him in front of me full on in the face.

The man cries out before screaming and cursing up a storm as he staggers backwards with brute force, shoves, my chair aside, and with is hand that isn't holding the knife as he curls his fist tighter around the handle to wipe away my mess as he falls back into a nearby wall.

I lay on the cold stone floor, My cheek pressed into the warm sticky blood that now seeps down from my forehead. I can't move at all and the ropes continue to close into my broken rib cage and hard, heavy metal chains on top of that weigh down on me. I let out a small breath of air as I finally realize... this is it. They are gone and I am alone. I only hope... the Assassin's can forgive me...


End file.
